Forgive me
by sheren
Summary: Sequel what a big mistake. Perjuangan sasuke untuk mendapat maaf dari naruto.- enjoy-
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Ren bolak-balik lagi… cerita gaje ini sequel dari What a big mistake so, please enjoy…

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warning: abal, gaje, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

'**Forgive me'**

"Naru-chan apa kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang pria tua yang rambutnya sudah memutih semua tak lupa dengan kutil yang setia berada di hidungnya, Jiraiya, kakek Naruto.

Sudah dua tahun ini Naruto tinggal bersama sang kakek di desa. Entah apa yang dilakukan orang tua itu hingga Naruto dapat kembali berjalan dengan normal, padahal dokter sudah memvonis bahwa kelumpuhannya tidak dapat di sembuhkan, yah tidak seratus persen sih, tapi peluang sembuh Naruto saat itu hanya 5% saja tapi sekarang, keajaiban itu datang dan membuat Naruto mampu berlari seperti dulu lagi, tentu saja dengan perjuangan yang tidak sedikit.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berkemas untuk kembali ke Konoha, kota kelahirannya, kota tempat kedua orang tuanya berada, dan kota tempat orang 'itu' berada. Kerinduan yang teramat sangat akan kedua orang tuanya-lah yang membuatnya mau kembali ke kota tersebut.

"Wish not met you there, Teme" lirih Naruto

#^#

**Konoha **

Seorang pemuda raven dengan mata onyx dan kulit seputih porselen tengah duduk menikmati secangkir kopi pahit di sebuah café di dekat apartment-nya. Tak banyak yang berubah dari sang pemuda raven, wajahnya tetap tampan seperti biasa begitu pula dengan rambutnya yang masih setia dengan style chicken butt-nya, apalagi sikap dingin dan datar kebanggaannya itu.

Setiap ada kesempatan Sasuke selalu mampir ke café tersebut hanya untuk duduk dan bermenung selama berjam-jam di sana. Kebiasaan baru yang dimiliki si bungsu Uchiha semenjak kepergian seseorang yang sangat penting baginya.

Kejadian di waktu dulu ketika sebuah kesalahan fatal yang disebabkan gengsi Uchiha-nya yang sangat tidak penting itu. Gengsi yang menghancurkan segalanya. Sasuke benar-benar merindukan sosok pemuda yang telah berhasil mengisi hatinya tersebut. Waktu berjam-jam yang dibuangnya di café tersebut hanyalah untuk memikirkan sang pemuda yang akankah memaafkan segala kesalahannya atau tidak. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan sosok tersebut.

"Dimana kau Dobe, sudahkah kau memaafkanku?" gumamnya pelan

Naruto yang baru saja sampai di Konoha lebih memilih mengelilingi Konoha sebelum kembali ke kediaman orang tuanya, katanya sih karena sudah sangat rindu akan kota kelahirannya tersebut. apalagi pada satu tempat yang memang menjadi favoritnya dari dulu. Apalagi kalau bukan Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto benar-benar rindu dengan ramen yang rasanya sudah pasti paling enak di antara semua restoran ataupun kedai ramen yang pernah didatanginya.

"Ini dia!" pekik Naruto kegirangan begitu sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Tidak berubah sedikit pun" lanjutnya dan mulai melangkah memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Paman ramen jumbonya satu ya!" pesan Naruto dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"Hai' eh, kau… Naruto kan?" tanya paman Teuchi pemilik kedai tersebut pada Naruto.

"Hehe… paman massih ingat denganku padahal sudah dua tahun lho" kata Naruto merasa senang.

"Paman memang sudah tua, tapi paman tidak akan pernah melupakan langganan paman yang paling setia sepertimu Naruto" jelas pria tua tersebut dan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lima jari andalannya.

'Kau adalah aset terbesarku Naruto-kun, syukurlah kau kembali' batin Teuchi disertai tangis bahagia

"Ini ramennya Naruto-kun selamat menikmati" kata Teuchi sambil menghidangkan pesannan yang dipesan Naruto tadi

"SELAMAT MAKAN!" kata Naruto yang memang sudah tidak sabar lagi menyantap ramen yang ada di depannya.

^^;

Sasuke berjalan-jalan mengitari jalan yang dulu sering dilaluinya bersama Naruto. kenangan-kenangan bersama mengalir begitu saja di ingatannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan gadis-gadis di sepanjang jalan yang mencoba merayu dan menggodanya. Tapi ia tidak tertarik.

"SELAMAT MAKAN!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan cempreng yang rasanya tidak asing di telinga Sasuke begitu ia melewati sebuah kedai ramen yang notabenya adalah tempat favorit Naruto, dan Sasuke juga sering kesana menghabiskan waktu semenjak Naruto pergi hanya untuk membayangkan Naruto melahap ramen dengan wajah yang gembira.

"Na-Naruto" gumamnya. Ia yakin suara itu pasti suara Naruto, ia tidak mungkin salah. Dengan langkah pasti Sasuke melangkah masuk kedalam kedai tersebut, ia ingin memastikan bahwa perkiraannya benar.

"Selamat datang" sambut paman Teuchi

"Ara Sasuke-kun, tumben kau datang siang-siang begini?" tanya paman Teuchi pada ssosok yang baru saja memasuki kedainya.

**DEG**

Jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan begitu mendengar nama Sasuke yang keluar dari mulut paman Teuchi.

'A-apa yang kupikirkan… tidak mungkin kan si Teme itu ada disini?! ia tidak suka ramen, pasti orang lain yang namanya sama" batin Naruto

"Hn" ucap Sasuke yang langsung membantah semua pengalihan yang ada di otak Naruto

"Silahkan duduk, kau mau pesan apa?" kata paman Teuchi pada Sasuke

"Yang biasa saja paman" jawab Sasuke sambil mengitari seluruh kedai dengan matanya dan onyxnya terhenti pada seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah memunggunginya.

'Apa benar pemuda ini Naruto? Naruto kan pakai kursi roda tapi pemuda ini tidak terlihat ada masalah dengan kakinya' pikir Sasuke

"K-kau… Naruto…?" tanya Sasuke memastikan

"Pa-paman aku sudah selesai, a-aku pergi dulu ya!" kata pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto tersebut terburu-buru dengan wajah yang ditundukkan hingga wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat.

"E-eh… hati-hati Naruto-kun" balas paman Teuchi

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto berlari meninggalkannya dan dengan segera menyusul sang pemuda pirang

"Sasuke-kun, ramennya?" tanya Teuchi yang melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan kedainya

"Lain kali saja paman aku sibuk!" katanya

"Hah~ dasar anak muda" lanjut pria tua tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

'**Naruto POV'**

Sial kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya di hari pertama aku menginjakkan Kaki di Konoha sih?! Tahu begini sebaiknya tadi aku langsung pulang saja.

Saat ini aku tengah berlari, ya berlari untuk menghindari seseorang yang jujur saja sampai saat ini ingin kuhindari, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya walau sudah dua tahun semenjak kejadian yang benar-benar menghancurkan hatiku.

"Naruto!"

Shit! Kenapa sih dia keras kepala sekali, kemana otak jeniusnya yang selalu dia banggakan? Tidakkah dia mengerti kalau aku sangat sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini?!

GREB!

Yap selalu begini, seperti apapun aku berlari ia pasti dapat mengejarku dengan mudah.

"Naruto tunggu…" katanya begitu ia berhasil menggapai tangganku

"Ah, apa kabarmu Uchiha-san" kataku membuka suara tapi tidak sedikitpun aku membalikkan badanku untuk berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya sekarang

"Naruto… kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku?" tanyanya padaku

'Tentu saja Teme brengsek! Kau kira semudah itu hah?!' teriakku dalam hati

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha-san aku tidak mengeri" lanjutku lagi sambil berusaha menetralkan suaraku agar terdengar biasa-biasa saja.

"Begitu ya, kau masih belum memaafkanku" lirihnya. Dari suaranya saja aku tahu ada nada sedih dan menyesal yang mendalam.

"Kau sudah sembuh ya… aku senang bisa melihatmu berlari lagi seperti tadi" kata Sasuke disertai seulas senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Begitulah" tanggapku singkat. Hei-hei orang ini benar-benar Sasuke yang itu kan? Kenapa ia jadi banyak ngomong dan melo seperti ini? Dan apa pula itu?! tersenyum seperti itu, atau jangan-jangan yang di depanku ini adalah makhluk jadi-jadian yang menyerupai si Teme itu?!.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau memaafkanku Naru?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran ngawurku. Dari suaranya ia seakan berharap masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dimasa lalu, apakah benar begitu?

"Menjauh dariku!" kataku dingin

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku!" lanjutku dan berjalan meninggalkannya yang tertunduk diam tak bergerak.

'Maaf Teme aku tak ingin tersakiti lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya' batinku

'**Naruto POV end**

**TBC**

**Selesai juga… pendeng sih… tapi mudah-mudahan suka….^^**

**Don't forget to review minna~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to: ku chan, devilojoshi, wonkyuhomintaoria all, Ayame Nakajima, nasusay, Gunchan, Aniez, narunia senju, neko-tan, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Dee chan-tik, FBSN yang udah review apalagi nagsih saran yang sangat-sangat bermanfaat, doumo arigatou gozaimasu^^ review lagi ya….**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau memaafkanku, Naru?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran ngawurku. Dari suaranya ia seakan berharap masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dimasa lalu, apakah benar begitu?

"Menjauh dariku!" kataku dingin.

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku!" lanjutku dan berjalan meninggalkannya yang tertunduk diam tak bergerak.

'Maaf, Teme, aku tak ingin tersakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya' batinku.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warning: abal, gaje, typo merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, de el el**

'**Forgive me'**

Langkah Naruto terhenti di sebuah rumah beraksen minimalis dengan perpaduan cat berwarna hijau dan orange yang menyejukkan mata, rumah kedua orang tuanya. Dengan langkah pasti diayunkannya kaki jenjangnya memasuki rumah tersebut hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naru-chan~ ibu rindu sekali padamu, nak." sambut Kushina yang langsung menghambur ke arah anak tercintanya. Ia sudah sedari tadi menunggu-nunggu kedatangan sang anak di teras depan rumah.

"Kaa-san… Naru juga kangen." kata Naruto sembari memeluk sang ibu disertai senyum tulus yang terukir di wajah tannya, ia benar-benar bahagia bisa berkumpul kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Darimana saja kau, Naruto, harusnya kau sudah pulang dari tadi kan?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang begitu mirip dengan Naruto, sang ayah, Minato.

"Hehe maaf tou-san, aku jalan-jalan sebentar."jawab Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk, Kaa-san sudah masak masakan kesukaanmu." kata Kushina yang langsung menyeret sang anak ke dalam rumah, sementara Naruto pasrah saja diseret-seret sang ibu seperti itu, karena bagi Naruto hal tersebut merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

"Wah~ Kamar ini sama sekali tidak berubah." gumam Naruto yang saat ini tengah merebahkan badannya di kasur queen size miliknya.

Setelah makan, Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung beristirahat, ia merasa lelah dengan apa yang terjadi di hari pertamanya di Konoha ini.

"Naruto… kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku?" kembali perkataan Sasuke tersebut terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

"Aku bukannya tidak bisa memaafkanmu, Suke, aku hanya tidak ingin perasaan ini kembali dan akan kau sakiti lagi seperti sebelumnya" lirihnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau memaafkanku, Naru?" lagi pertanyaan Sasuke terngiang di pikirannya.

"Kumohon Suke, jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku, jangan lagi pelihatkan gurat sedih di wajahmu itu padaku. Kemana semua cemooh dan sindiran-sindiran yang selama ini selalu mulutmu lontarkan untukku? Kemana perginya kata 'Dobe' yang sering kau sebut itu? Apa ini bagian dari rencanamu untuk menyakitiku lagi?" lirihan demi lirihan meluncur dari bibir mungil sang Uzumaki tersebut hingga akhirnya ia terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Hari yang sama di sebuah apartment elite Konoha.

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven, sedari tadi terlihat duduk di pinggiran jendela kamarnya. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, namun mata dengan iris onyx tersebut tak jua kunjung terpejam.

Bayangan pemuda pirang yang sempat ditemuinya sore ini, tak bisa dikatakan tidak mengganggu pikirannya. Surai pirang yang sama, mata biru sapphire yang menawan seperti yang dulu, kulit tan yang terlihat lembut juga bibir pink mungilnya, tak banyak yang berubah dari pemuda pirang yang ditemuinya tadi, kecuali sikap, yah, hanya sikapnya saja yang berubah, menjadi dingin dan tak perduli lagi padanya, bersikap seolah-olah tidak saling mengenal begitu dekat, Sasuke tidak menyukai perubahan tersebut.

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapat maafmu, Dobe." Lirih Sasuke dan mulai beranjak menuju kasurnya king sizenya, memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur.

Skip Time

Pagi yang cerah dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela, serta suara kicauan burung yang menambah semarak sang pagi. Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang, membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan keindahan sang batu sapphire yang dimiliki maniknya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua manik tersebut untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk, perlahan bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan tersebut guna membersihkan badannya.

**.**

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam, Naruto?" tanya sang ayah sembari membaca koran paginya.

"Nyenyak sekali, tou-san, sudah lama aku tidak tidur senyenyak itu." jawab Naruto disertai cengiran rubahnya.

"Wah wah… syukurlah kalau begitu." Kata Kushina sambil meletakkan sarapan yang baru saja selesai dimasaknya di atas meja makan.

"Naru-chan, apa kau punya rencana keluar hari ini?" tanya Kushina pada anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Hm… tidak, kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti temani kaa-san ya, kebutuhan bulanan sudah habis dan kaa-san harus belanja, kaa-san malas pergi sendiri, kau mau kan menemani kaa-san?" tanya Kushina dengan mata yang bling bling.

"Hm, mengapa tidak. Lagi pula aku masih ingin melihat-lihat kota ini." Jawab Naruto yang di sambut teriakan girang sang ibu, sementara sang ayah hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya, suasana yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Syukurlah, anaknya bisa kembali lagi untuk tinggal bersamanya dan istrinya lagi. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak setuju dengan keputusan Naruto untuk pindah sekolah dulu, tapi apa boleh buat Naruto memaksa.

Kriiiiiiingggg!

Jam weker tersebut tak henti-hentinya berdering semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bunyi keras yang dihasilkan jam tersebut sepertinya tidak sedikitpun mengganggu bagi pemuda bersurai raven yang masih terlelap dalam gulungan selimutnya (dasar kebo lu Sas* di tabok Sasu). Mungkin karena semalam ia tak jua kunjung bisa tertidur.

Kriiiiiiinnnggggggggggg!

Laagi jam tersebut bordering, perlahan tangan seputih porselen tersebut begerak, meraih jam semenjak tadi berdering, mematikannya dan mulai mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit saat ia berniat untuk berdiri. Mungkin pengaruh kurang tidur yang menyebabkan kepalanya sakit seperti itu.

"Ck, sial…." Rutuk Sasuke begitu merasakan sakit di kepalanya tidak berkurang, malahan bertambah.

Kembali dibaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king sizenya tersebut dan mulai memejamkan mata lagi. Ia tidak peduli walau hari ini ada jadwal kuliah atau tidak. Oh ya, Sasuke adalah seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha jurusan ekonomi, ia berencana untuk melanjutkaan dan membantu pekerjaan ayahnya.

**..**

**..**

"Ne, Naru-chan, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Kushina pada sang anak. Saat ini ia dan sang anak Naruto, tengah berada di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Tampak Kushina sedang sibuk memilih-milih baju yang akan digunakannya untuk arisan mendatang (dasar ibu-ibu) dan sepertinya ia sudah membelot dari tujuan semula yang hanya belanja untuk kebutuhan bulanan menjadi belanja habis-habisan.

"Bagus kok, Kaa-san, tapi menurutku yang sebelumnya lebih cocok."komentar Naruto yang sejak tadi sedikit jengah dengan kelakuan ibunya yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali mencoba berbagai macam baju, tapi belum satu pun yang di pilihnya, katanya sih belum ada yang cocok, hah – alasan.

Setelah selesai dengan segala macam baju, Kushina kembali menarik anaknya ke salah satu restoran yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, rupanya memilih-milih baju juga bisa membuat perutnya lapar hingga Kushina memutuskan untuk mengisi perut dulu sebelum kembali berpetualang (baca: berbelanja).

.

Naruto memakan makanan yang di pesannya dengan sedikit cemberut, kenapa? Tentu saja karena sang ibu yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti berbicara tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Bukannya Naruto malas menemani sang ibu, hanya saja, jika ibunya sudah seperti ini, biasanya akan sulit di hentikan, jujur saja, saat ini kakinya sedikit sakit karena berjalan ke sana kemari diseret sang ibu.

Sekelebat bayangan seorang pemuda dengan surai raven, melintas di depan restoran tempat ia dan ibunya makan. Seorang pemuda yang tidak asing. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih porselen dengan mata onyx dan style rambut yang tidak biasa, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah, bukankah itu Sasuke… SASUKE-KUN~" teriak Kushina memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara, betapa kaget dirinya begitu mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah Kushina, ibu Naruto

"Sini." Kata Kushina menyuruh Sasuke mendekat.

'**Sasuke POV'**

Sudah jam satu siang, perutku terasa lapar, jadilah aku memutuskan untuk makan di luar. Aku benar-benar pusing dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kata-katanya kemarin terus saja terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Perkataannya untuk menjauhinya. Haruskah aku mengikuti apa yang dia inginkan? Menjauhinya? Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak suka berjauhan lagi dengannya. Dua tahun sudah cukup bagiku bertahan menunggunya dan saat ini dia kembali. Haruskah aku menjauhinya? Jawabannya tentu saja TIDAK.

Hari sudah siang, perutku mulai memberontak untuk diisi. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha. Bisa saja aku masak makanan dan memakannya tapi aku sedang malas memasak, jadi kuputuskan untuk makan di luar saja, sekalian mencari buku yang kubutuhkan untuk tugas kuliahku.

"SASUKE-KUN~" terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggilku. Segera ku cari sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya dengan surai merah yang masih sangat cantik tengah melambai padaku, dan di sebelahnya terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang yang sangat kucintai.

"Sini." Katanya menyuruku mendekat.

Dengan perasaan ragu aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati meja yang di tempati kedua orang tersebut. Aku tahu Naruto tidak menyukai kehadiranku. Itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang jelas-jelas memperlihatkan guratan ketidaksukaan.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, ayo makan sama-sama" ajak Kushina baa-san padaku

"Hn" jawabku tidak jelas.

"Naruto, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke kan?" tanyanya pada sang anak.

"Hehehe… kami kebetulan sudah bertemu kemarin kaa-san" jawab Naruto di sertai cengiran khasnya. Sungguh aku rindu melihat cengiran tersebut.

"Oh… bagus kalau begitu, kau tahu Naru, Sasuke-kun selalu datang ke rumah dan bertanya, baa-san kapan Naruto kembali? Hah~ benar-benar teman yang baik… kau harus bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti Sasuke, Naru-chan" kata Kushina panjang lebar.

"Hm." Tanggap Naruto atas cerita ibunya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ah, kaa-san ke toilet sebentar, kalian silahkan bicara mengenai masa lalu, oke" kata Kushina baa-san dan meninggalkan kami yang terlihat sangat kontras tersebut.

"Jangan kira aku sudah memaafkanmu" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba begitu aku ingin membuka mulutku untuk berbicara padanya, untuk menyampaikan kalau akku tidak ingin menjauh darinya, aku membutuhkannya.

"Masa lalu heh, apa yang harus di ingat tentang itu?!" lanjut Naruto dengan wajah dingin dan suara rendah, jujur ekspresi seperti itu sangat tidak cocok baginya dan yang paling penting aku tidak suka dia berekspresi seperti itu padaku.

"Naruto… aku…."

"Kau ingin maaf dariku, kan? Kalau begitu, pergi! Dan jangan pernah perlihatkan lagi wajahmu di depanku!" katanya memotong ucapanku. Shock, aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau aku harus mendengar lagi kalimat seperti itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan… apakah aku benar-benar harus menjauhinya? Bukankah aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah menjauhinya?!

"Maaf… sedikit lama…"

'**Sasuke POV end'**

"Maaf… sedikit lama…" kata Kushina yang ternyata sudah kembali.

"Kalian kelihatan seru sekali tadi, tapi Naru-chan… apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" tanya Kushina begitu melihat wajah datar Naruto.

"Kaa-san… masa begitu saja tidak mengerti sih… lihat bukankah Sasuke selalu berwajah seperti ini? Aku hanya mencoba menirunya" bohong Naruto dan kembali memasang wajah cerianya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja…" kata Kushina sembari tertawa kecil.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu Naru-chan, kau masih harus menemani kaa-san." lanjutnya dengan nada sing a song.

"Ya… ya…." Kata Naruto sembari melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Ne, Sasuke, kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tawar Kushina begitu mereka selesai makan.

"Terima kasih baa-san, tapi aku ada urusan."tolak Sasuke yang sebenarnya terpikir akan kata-kata Naruto untuk tidak berada di dekat sang pemuda pirang.

Sasuke akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto, dan ia akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya… ia akan menjauh dari Naruto. Ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang akan menyakiti Naruto lagi. Ya, ia akan menjauh dari Naruto tapi masih akan berada di sekitar Naruto. Ia akan menjaga Narutonya dari jauh hingga naruto mau memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dan meminta maaf atas semua kesalahannya dulu.

'**Naruto POV'**

Mendengar kaa-san mengajak pemuda di depanku ini untuk ikut pergi bersama kami, membuat hatiku berdenyut tak nyaman, aku takut perasaan yang selama ini kupendam dan berusaha kulupakan akan meluap kembali hanya karena bersamanya seharian ini.

"Terima kasih baa-san, tapi aku ada urusan."tolaknya. Entah kenapa perasaan tak enakku, bukannya menghilang malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa begitu mendengar penolakannya tersebut. Apakah dia… tidak, hentikan Naruto, apa yang dilakukannya sudah bagus, harusnya kau bahagia dengan penolakannya itu. bukankah dia sudah menuruti kemauanmu?!

Ya, begitu seharusnya….

'**Naruto POV end'**

**Tbc**

**Yupz… sampai disini dulu ya… maaf kalau kurang seru… jangan lupa review ya^0^/**


End file.
